I lost you
by aliceiannasickben
Summary: Amerika padlástakarítás közben rátalál régi naplójára. Sok elfeledd emlék jut eszébe, és rátör a felismerés. Önvallomás Iggy iránti érzéseiről, és megbánás a tettei miatt...
1. I lost you and I miss you

I lost you, and I miss you

'Igazad volt.'  
Gondolom magamba, régi naplómat szorongatva. Mindig igazad volt Iggy, a kezdetektől fogva. De túl önző és makacs voltam, hogy bevalljam neked.

Évek, évtizedek, évszázadok teltek el az óta, de ma is kísért a kép. A függetlenségi háború, és a te keserves zokogásod.  
'Tényleg ilyen fájdalmasan nehéz volt engem elengedned?'

Fájdalmas emlékek kísértenek. Megannyi kellemes, mégis, fájdalmas emlék.

Mikor kicsi voltam, felnéztem rád. Számomra te voltál a fényes páncélú lovag. A hősöm voltál. De mikor kezdtem felnőne, egyre furcsábban éreztem magam a közeledben.

'Meg akarom érinteni.'

Csak ez járt a fejembe. A bőröd illata, a tapintása, az íze. Teljesen eszemet vetted. Nem tudtam mit tegyek. Úgy éreztem egy szörny lakozik bennem. Minél tovább voltam veled, a vágy, annál jobban felőrölt. Úgy éreztem nincs remény. Számomra az egyetlen kiút ebből az állapotból csak annyi volt, hogy elszakadtam tőled.

Fájt. Annyira fájt.

A sebekkel borított tested látványa. A véred bódító illata. És az értem hullajtott könnyeid. Szörnyűbb volt ezer, meg ezer kardszúrásnál.

Rémálmok gyötörnek. Látlak magam előtt. 'Miért?', ezt kérdezgeted tőlem. Könyörögsz a válaszomért. egyetlen szóért.

Ha kimondanám, megváltozna valami? Megváltozna bármi is ezen a világon?

Megannyi kérdés, melyre soha sem kapok választ.

Mennyire szeretném, ha újra a karjaid között lehetnék. Magadhoz szorítanál, mint régen. Kezedet a fejemre tennéd, és mondanád: „Semmi baj Alfred, én itt vagyok veled.". Igen, mindig itt voltál nekem. Még a háborúk után is.

Habár sosem mosolyogsz már rám, sosem nevetsz nekem, nem láthatom a sugárzó arcodat, de mellettem maradtál. Itt vagy. Csak, mint szövetséges.

Élesen csipkelődsz velem. Veszekedést produkálsz. Mire én visszavágok.

'Mi történt velünk, Iggy? Hová lett a szereteted? Talán odaadtad valaki másnak? Francis mindig is közel állt hozzád. Tán neki adtad? Vagy Scotland fivérednek? Esetleg Walesnek? Vagy kinek? Ha már nekem nem, legalább mond el, kinek adtad, azt a drága, kedves szereteted?'

A szívem összeszorul. A sírás fojtogat.  
'Szeress. Szeress engem újból. Nevess rám. Mosolyogj. Légy vidám és ragyogó. Légy egy páncélos lovag.'

Egy könnycsepp fut az arcomon, ráesve a megsárgult lapokra. Az a kedves Iggy, aki a lapokon szerepel, többé már nincs. Eltűnt. Én öltem meg őt. Ott, azon a napon.

Naplóm lapjai egyre jobban eláznak, miközben lassan lapozgatok. Szívemet keserves fájdalom járja át. Iggy, gyere vissza hozzám.  
„Iggy…"

Ajkaimat halk segélykiáltásként hagyja el a neved. De te nem felelsz. Többé már nem. Fáj, de ez a kegyetlen igazság.

Sajnálom. Annyira sajnálom.

Sírásom keserves zokogásba fordul. Kedves szavaid, gyönyörű mosolyod emléke kísért. Szerető ölelésed és az a lágy hangod. Átjár engem. Felemészt a bűntudat. Ha egyszer, csak egyszer megváltoztathatnám a múltat. Eltörölném a háborút. Ott élnék veled. Te szeretnél engem, még ha öcsédként is, de szeretnél. Ott akarok lenni veled. Azt akarom, hogy ölelj engem újra. Csak te kellesz nekem. Senki más ezen a világon. Mégis… képes voltalak eldobna magam mellől. Téged, akit olyan nagyon szeretek. Aki mindennél fontosabb nekem. Egy szörnyeteg vagyok csupán. Egy kegyetlen szörnyeteg.

„Iggy… „  
Ismétlem újra a neved. Hívlak. Kiáltok érted. Fájdalom nyilal szemeimbe, mikor nyílik a padlás ajtó. Matthew siet fel rajta.  
„Alfred! Mégis mi történt?"

Odarohan hozzám, mire én csak egyetlen szót ismételgetek. Egy gyönyörű nevet.

'Iggy.'  
„Iggy… Iggy… Iggy…"

Matthew finoman kiszedi a görcsösen szorító ujjaim közül a naplómat, és finoman leteszi a padlóra.  
„Gyere, mennyünk le. Majd felhívjuk Iggyt és megkérjük, hogy jöjjön át. Jó lesz?"

Némán bólogatok csupán. Lassan lesegít a padlásról, és a hálómba támogat. A zokogásom nem hagy alább. A sírástól való fáradság miatt hamar elnyom az álom. Könnyek közepette hunyom le a szemeim. Bár még hallom a távolból, ahogy Matthew valakivel beszél telefonon, de már nem jut el a tudatomig. Hamarosan minden elsötétül.  
Felemészt a fájdalom. Az én hibám. Minden az én hibám.  
'Elvesztettelek, és hiányzol.'


	2. I lost you but I find you

I lost you, but I find you

[ England (Arthur Kirkland) ]

Meglepett, mikor Matthew felhívott, habár vele tartottam a kapcsolatot. Különös, de veled, aki szinte a mindenem volt nekem, alig beszéltem. Édes Amerika, drága kisöcsém. Egyetlen szerelmem. Igen, beismerem.

Beléd szerettem.

Nem tudom hogyan, azt sem hogy mikor. De egy idő után már teljesen más szemmel néztem rád. Erős lettél, jóképű, és intelligens. Olyan amilyen mindig is szerettem volna, hogy legyél. Vagy én tettelek ilyenné? Az ideálommá neveltelek? Még én magam sem tudom a választ.

Csak egy a biztos, szeretlek. Teljes szívemből. Ezért volt számomra az az idő maga a pokol. A függetlenségi háború.

Rémképek gyötörnek. Fáj a visszaemlékezés. A sebeidből ömlő vér, a pisztolyok dördülése és az a mérhetetlen fájdalom. Rád szegeztem a puskámat és a szívem meghasadt. Nem bírtam megtenni. Nem ellenséget láttam, benned. Csupán azt, akit mindentől óvni akartam. Akinek azt akartam, hogy mindene meglegyen a világon. Zokogva borultam eléd, aki oly hatalmasra nőtt. Elfogadtam. Végül beleegyeztem, nem bírtam volna ki, ha még egyszer bántanom kell téged. Többet nem.

Francis karjaiban találtam ezek után menedékre. Ő vigyázott rám, gondoskodott rólam, míg szellemileg újra ép lettem. Tudom, hogy egy szemét vagyok. És hogy nyilván a pokolra kerülök, mert kihasználtam őt. De mindent megért. Hogy azok után újra láthattam az arcod. Hogy jól vagy, vidáman nevetsz a többiekre, hogy megerősödtél és fejlődtél.

Rémálmaimban sem mertem gondolni, hogy egyszer ez fog történni.

Összeroppantál, mert el kellett szakadj tőlem. Érzem a bűntudatod súlyát, és azt a mérhetetlen fájdalmadat.

Tudom, mit érzel, mert én is ugyan ezt érzem.

Most itt ülök melletted, és figyelem a könnyektől ázott, alvó arcodat.

„Sajnálom, Alfred."

Gyengéden megsimogatlak. Olyan puha a hajad. Amilyen szerteálló és rakoncátlan, olyan puha, selymes a tapintása.

Kiskorodban annyit simogattalak így. Bár visszaforgathatnám az időt, hogy újra átélhessem azokat a boldog napokat.

De tudom, ez lehetetlen.

Finoman végigsimítok az arcodon. Gyönyörű vonásaid vannak. Nagyon jóképű élettél. Büszke vagyok rád.

Ha még a bátyádként is, de, szeretnék újra melletted lenni.

Lehajolok, és homlokon csókollak.

[ USA (Alfred F. Jones) ]

Egy halk hangot hallok a távolból. Ez Iggy hangja. 'Sajnálom, Alfred.', ezt mondja. Kérlek Iggy, ne kérj bocsánatot. Bár tudom, ez csak ábrándjaim játéka. Lehetetlen hogy itt légy. Te sosem jössz, többé már nem jössz mikor hívlak.

Meleg, simogató kezek érintését érzem a fejemen. Olyan nosztalgikusérzés fogott el.

Értem miért. Ez a kéz… pont olyan, mint Iggyé.

Érzem, ahogy az álom lassan kiszáll fáradt szemeimből.

Puha ajkak érnek homlokomhoz. Kellemesen megbizsergek. Tea és sütemény illatot érzek a közelemben. Egy megnyugtató illatkeveréket. Az álom elillan. Hirtelen ötlik belém a felismerés, miszerint ez nem álom.

Szemeim hirtelen kipattannak, és te itt vagy. Itt ülsz mellettem. Kezed a fejemen, és lágyan simogatsz. Rám mosolyogsz. Meleg, kedves mosolyoddal.  
„Jó reggelt, Alfred."

Torkomban gombóc. Érzem, hogy a szemeimbe könnyek gyűlnek.

Ez a mosoly… Hányszor, de hányszor álmodoztam arról, hogy újra láthatom. Nem tudom elhinni. Itt ülsz mellettem, és mosolyogsz, pont, mint rég.

Szívembe hirtelen fájdalom nyilal. A könnyek lassan legördülnek arcomon. Szó nem jön ki a torkomon, keserves zokogásban török ki.

'Miért? Hát nem vetsz meg engem? Iggy… Annyira fáj. Nem akarom, hogy fájjon. Az én hibám. Tudom. Sajnálom.'

Ajkaimmal keservesen formálom az utolsó szót. Nem bírom kimondani. Annyira fájdalmas, még a tudata is.

Összegömbölyödöm. Zokogásom nem hagy alább.  
„Alfred…"  
Mondod ki halkan, lágy hangsúllyal a nevem. Szívembe döf. Ettől hirtelen megindul a nyelvem.

„om… nálom… ajnálom... sajná... lom... sa… nálom… Iggy… Sajnálom…"

Hangom akadozó, és szánalomra méltóan fájdalmas. Nem akarom, hogy így láss. Nem bírom elviselni.

Hirtelen szó nélkül befekszel mellém az ágyba. Gyengéden átölelsz, és a fejemet kezded simogatni.

„Semmi baj Alfred, én itt vagyok veled."

Mondod szeretetteljes hangsúllyal. Mellkasodba fúrom a fejem, könnyeim átáztatják az inged.

Igen. Itt vagy velem. Csak velem.

Remegő kezeimmel átölellek. Majd lassan, ahogy visszatér belém az erő átölellek. Szorítalak magamhoz.  
„Ne… Ne ha… hagyj egye… dül… Mara… adj ve… lem…"  
Szipogom, mire szorosabban ölelsz magadhoz.  
„Minden rendben Alfred. Nem megyek sehova. Itt maradok veled."

Igen. Itt maradsz. És nem foglak többet ellökni magamtól. Soha többet nem hagylak el. Most hogy már itt vagy velem.

'Elvesztettelek, de megtaláltalak. '


	3. I lost you and you coma back to me but

I lost you, and you come back to me, but it is alright?

„Megjöttem!"

Kiáltod el magad, azzal a tipikus brit akcentusoddal, amint belépsz az ajtón.

„Üdv itthon!"  
Megyek eléd az előszobába üdvözölni. Fáradtan adod oda a zakódat.  
„Elegem van Francisből! Másról se tud hadoválni, mint a házasságról! Mikor érti már meg végre a nem fogalmát?"  
Kérded tőlem megfáradt tekinteteddel, mire én csak sóhajtok.  
„Mindig is ilyen volt. Ő már nem változik."  
Kedvesen elmosolyodsz megjegyzésemen.  
„Igazad van, Alfred."  
Azzal lerúgod a cipőd és a nappaliba mész. Ahogy elhaladsz mellettem felötlik bennem a gondolat.  
'Milyen apró vagy.'

Alig éri fel a fejed búbja az államat. Pedig egykor még lábujjhegyre kellett áljak hogy megpusziljalak, most meg le kell hajolnom hozzád, ha meg kell kössem a nyakkendődet.

Utánad megyek, és ledobom magam melléd a kanapéra.  
„Ezen kívül milyen napod volt ma?"  
Teszem fel a sablonkérdésemet, mint oly sokszor, ha nem tudom, miről kérdezzelek.  
„A szokásos. Tiszta fejetlenség volt ma is. „  
Azzal kezedbe veszed a kávézóasztalon heverő könyvet. Kinyitod, de csak hunyorogsz fölötte.  
'Szemüvegre lenne szükséged.'

De mikor megemlítettem csak akadékoskodtál, hogy a látásod kifogástalan. Pedig emlékszem, gyerekkoromban játszva elmondtad milyen madarak repülnek az égen, ma szerencse, ha az utcán el tudod olvasni a táblákat.

„Felolvassam neked? Addig is pihensz egy kicsit."  
„Hogy fér össze a kettő?"  
Kérded. A makacsságod mit sem változott.

„Csak add ide!"  
Azzal kikapom a kezedből a könyvet.  
„Csak dőlj le és hallgasd."  
Sóhajtasz, majd elfekszel a kanapén. Fejedet a térdemnek támasztod.  
„A könyvjelző benne van."  
Jelented ki, majd elhallgatsz, várva hogy elkezdjem.

Mindig ez van. Minden nap. A tévében a hírekhez kiírt részek, az újságok, a könyvek, a térképek, a hivatalos dokumentumok, mindent én mondok el neked.

Kinyitom a könyvet a megfelelő oldalon, es olvasni kezdek. A Robin Hood mindig is a kedvencem volt. Ez máig nem változott. Ahogy olvasom a sorokat egyszer csak szuszogásod hangja üti meg fülemet. Elaludtál.

Különös, régebben mindig tele voltál energiával. Emlékszem kicsiként mindig hamar elfáradtam, gyakran aludtam délutánonként. Ma már nekem kell betakargatnom téged, ha elalszol a kanapén miután 4-kot hazaértél.

Megöregedtél. Egyre jobban látom rajtad a korod súlyát. A mozgásod sem a régi már. Gyakran panaszkodsz, hogy fáj a hátad, bár ez lehet, hogy a sok ülésnek is betudható.

A memóriád is kezd megromlani, pedig régen olyan gyors észjárású voltál.

Iggy, talán fiatal vagyok hozzád képest, de nincs, aki nálam jobban megértene.

Alvó arcodat figyelem. Sehol egy ránc vagy folt. Tiszta, szép, sima, és fiatal. Mintha nálam is fiatalabb lennél.

Lágyan kisimítok pár tincset az arcodból. A hajad akár a selyem és arany keveréke. Bár az enyém is szőke, van közöttük eltérés.

Imádlak figyelni, de többet karok ennél.

Lágyan megsimítom az arcodat. Az ajkaid résnyire nyitva vannak. Nem tudom megállni. Megcsókollak, de szinte azonnal el is távolodom tőled.

Nem csak néha akarok a z ajkaidról lopni egy kósza csókot mikor alszok. Meg akarlak csókolni rendesen. Azt akarom, hogy az enyém legyél. Hozzám tartozz. Velem legyél.

Végül csak sóhajtok, és hagyom, hogy aludj. Fáradt vagy, és jobb szeretem, ha energikus és élénk vagy.

Nekiállok az ölemben lévő könyvet olvasni. 2 óra múlva mocorgást érzek magam mellől. Kezdesz ébredezni.  
„Alfred… mennyit aludtam?"  
Kérded álomittas hangon, miközben felülsz és nyújtózkodol. Ránézek az órára.  
„Csak két órát."  
Mondom kedvesen.  
„Nem alszol még vissza kicsit?"  
Kérdem, mire a fejedet rázod.  
„Ennék valamit. Mit szólsz egy hamburgerhez? Én sütöm."  
Kedvesen mosolyogsz. Tudod, hogy imádom a főztödet.  
„Oké nekem jöhet."  
Azzal felállsz és a konyhába mész. Hallom, ahogy elkezded elkészíteni. Már fejből tudod a receptet.

Régen mindig azt hittem, hogy utálod a hamburgert. Meglepett mikor elmondtad, hogy valójában a kedvenced.

Sok mindent tudtam meg rólad, amiről eddig fogalmam sem volt. Ettől szerettem beléd még jobban.

De többet akarok megtudni. Én akarok lenni az egyetlen, aki igazán ismer. Aki a legközelebb áll hozzád.

'Szeretlek Iggy.'  
Mindig csak ez jár a fejemben, amikor rád nézek.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elhatározom magam.  
Felállok és kimegyek a konyhába. Megállok mögötted a konyhapultnál.  
„Iggy… Mondanom kell valamit."  
Te rám nézel, azokkal a gyönyörű, smaragd szemeiddel, amikkel mindig elbűvöltél.  
Vészek egy mély levegőt.  
'Elvesztettelek, és visszajöttél hozzám, de jól van ez így?'


End file.
